


Common Ground

by moonlights



Series: Sweetest Devotion [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, shy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights/pseuds/moonlights
Summary: Tooru would have thought he'd left something as childish as crushes back in highschool. He was wrong.





	Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Big, big thanks to jenna for looking over this for me <3

_Oh, he’s here again,_ Tooru thought as he watched a boy around his age with familiar green eyes cross the room. From the looks of it he seemed to be coming straight for the couch Tooru was currently sat on.

He takes a seat, pulling out his small laptop and starts tapping away on it without sparing Tooru so much as a glance.

They were both in the commons area of their dorm where friends met up to study and hang out but being it only the second week of university, the place was looking pretty sparse. Except for the couches; those were always taken and Mr. Can’t-Be-Bothered just snagged himself a nice spot. Even though Tooru had been stretched out across the couch, there was still enough to fit the both of them.

 _Say something, Tooru,_ he couldn’t help but scold himself. This was the third time he’s seen this boy on campus and it wasn’t in his nature to clam up and get shy around people he deemed interesting enough to try to get to know. 

But it was all easier said than done. 

The consistent tapping wrapped at Tooru’s ears and made for a good distraction as he stalled for time; trying to come up with something, anything, to say to this boy.

_An introduction would suffice pretty well, genius…_

Tooru looked from the boy’s laptop, to his face, and then back to the laptop once more.

He was, for lack of a better word, gorgeous.

Even in the shitty lighting the mystery boy’s skin was a smooth tan color. His hair was messy but in a well put together kind of way. It was dark and when he seemed to be stuck on a word he would run his hand through it, showcasing it to be just as soft as Tooru’s own.

 _Huh, I would love to see for myself though,_ he couldn’t help but think. 

His lips looked soft, despite mystery boy biting them often when he took a break to think. 

_I should probably say something soon–_ Tooru began, it’s been quite a minute and it was getting a bit awkward on Tooru’s end from alternating between gawking silently and aggressively burying his face into his phone as if to say _‘I’m busy too!’_

His woes soon came to an end, though, as the loud clap of a laptop shutting drew him out of his thoughts. 

Mystery boy, with his eyes closed, inhaled slowly, calmly. The face of a college student who actually got their work done on time was very evident. 

_Well it’s now or never, Tooru, damn it, say something or he’s going to leave–_

“Iwaizumi Hajime.”

Tooru blinked. Twice. He looked around the room, then back to the boy.

His eyes were still closed as he continued. “My name is Iwaizumi Hajime, and I’m not quite sure if you wanted to know that or you just wanted a look at my notes.”

Iwaizumi turned to him, finally meeting his eyes and, _oh_ , they are green. They’re such a deep emerald Tooru couldn’t break away if he tried. Which is good because he didn’t want to. But as much as he enjoying staring at good looking boys like a fish, he would have also liked to not make an embarrassment of himself. 

“Oikawa!” he said, way too loudly for the size of the room they were in. Shaking his head and fighting the heat rising to his cheeks, Tooru sat up properly, extending a hand. “I mean– Oikawa. I’m Oikawa Tooru. Fancy meeting you here.”

 _Oh, God,_ he mentally kicked himself. Even having the nerve to top it off with a smile. 

Iwaizumi only gave a small smile in return. It was a soft gesture, and the firm shake of hands had been even softer, in a way. 

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi nodded, “I would say so, too.”

There was a lull as Iwaizumi’s words hung in the air, lost, as they just gazed at each other, hands still in each other’s hold. 

It was Tooru who realizes first. He breaks eye contact and coughs awkwardly; the mood too tense for someone who had only just met. Iwaizumi pulls his hand away quickly, cheeks flushed as he finds something mighty interesting on the wall across from them to focus his attention on.

“So, do you live here?” Tooru starts, determined to kill the awkwardness before it has a chance to fester and ruin his chances at a new friend. 

Iwaizumi nonchalantly shrugged. “Nah, my friend does. I’m just kinda… here.”

The statement makes Tooru’s brows furrow; these are the first year dorms. And you can’t get in without a keycode, and there was no sign of the other boy with any friends around so how–

“I’m kidding!” Iwaizumi turned to him quickly with another smile, “I live on the third floor. What about you?”

“Ah, so you have jokes?” Tooru teases. “I live here too. Second floor. It’s your first year here, right?”

Iwaizumi nods. So they’re both new. Interesting... 

_Might as well go out on a limb with this one…_

“Do you know your way around? If not, I could show you.”

Now it was Iwaizumi’s turn to be skeptical. “Aren’t you new here too, though?”

“I am. But that doesn’t mean I can’t show you what I know already! You could show me what you know, too. It’ll be like a trade off. Or something.”

The room felt silent for a moment, white noise drowned out by Tooru’s loud heart beating in his ears. His words were so casual but he hoped Iwaizumi couldn’t tell how nervous he actually was. 

After what felt like ages, Iwaizumi shrugged. Tooru let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “Alright. But I don’t really know much beyond the engineering side of campus.”

“Whoa, you’re an engineering major?” Tooru yelled a bit excitedly.

Iwaizumi only shrugged, again. “Yeah, for now. I’m still kind of unsure.”

“That’s fine!” Tooru waved him off, reaching for his phone and opening the contacts. “Put your number here and we’ll plan out something.”

“Alright.” Iwaizumi took the phone, putting his number in and calling himself so he could save Tooru’s. “I have to go now, thought, but it was nice meeting you.”

He stood and Tooru followed suit, ecstatic smile on his face. “It was nice meeting you too, Iwa-chan!” Iwaizumi raised a brow at the nickname, but made no move to correct him. “I’m sure we’ll be seeing more of each other in the future, so don’t look so down yet!”

Iwaizumi’s small smile fell from his face as he reached his hand out for Tooru’s phone “Yeah, I think I’m going to have to change my mind.”

_Too soon, Tooru, too soon!_

Tooru wanted to back track but before he could get another word out, Iwaizumi was smiling again and ruffled Tooru’s hair as he passed by. “I’m kidding. I’ll see you around, Oikawa.”

The other boy stood there for a moment, dumbfounded and excited all at once. “See you soon, Iwa-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos or comments are very appreciated! It's been quite a while since I've posted a fic so I'm excited to get back into it. 
> 
> Oh! And happy birthday Hajime!!


End file.
